"The Fast and The Funniest."
Chris: "Last time on Total Spongebob Island, we met 22 campers who signed up to compeat for 1,000 dollers. They were challenged to jump off a cliff, the Clams were the losers and sent Bubble Buddy home. Why? He's bubble. What will happen today on ... TOTAL ... SPONGEBOB ... ISLAND." CC Squidward: "Sure, I hate that Spongebo signed me up for this, but as long as I'm her I might as well try to win." Chris: "EVERYONE UP!" Squidward: "It's 3:00 in the motning!" Chris: "I DON'T CARE, GET UP!!!" Spongebob: "So, what now?" Chris: "Eat breakfast and meet me in the feild." Squidward: "If it's anything like last time, I'm not doing it." Manray laughs with a strange grinn on his face. CC Manray: "I figure, if I can get someone to join an alliance with me, I can play them long enough to win this game." The remaining 21 walk out to see a giant race track in the middle of the feild. Chris: "Your next challenge is a race around this track. there are many twists and turns so heres a map to find your way through." Chris throws the maps to Sandy and Patrick. Chris: "Get in your cars and...GO!" The teams race off and the Bass hold a quick lead. Old Man Jenkens: "Were do we go now?" Patrick: "Go left." Not knowing were everything is, Old Man Jenkens accidently goes right instead of left. Plankton: "That was the wrong way you bafoon." Old Man Jenkens: "A baboon were?" Old Man Jenkens tries to look for the baboon (wich there isn't one) and drives off a cliff. Karen: "Theres no baboon now switch to fly mode!" Old Man Jenkens: "Ok, Ok sheesh." Old Man Jenkens accidently pushes the self disstruct. Sandy: "We're coming up to a sharp turn." Just then, the Clam's boat falls out of the sky and lands on the turn. The boat is possitioned like a ramp. Sandy: "LOOK OUT!!!!" The Sharks drive up the boat and go flying in the air. Spongebob: "Quick get in the car, we can still winn." The Clams are racing to the finish. They are coming up up to the finish line. Spongebob: "Wre gunna win, were gunna win." Then, all of a sudden, the Super Sharks come falling from the sky and landpast the finish line. Chris, Chef, and th Crazy Clams are starring wide eyed, mouth open. Chris: "Some how, the Super Sharks win!?! Crazy Clams, see you at the bonfire, again." CC Plankton: "I vote off that oold dude, i think his name is jenky (Old Man Jenkens)." CC Old Man Jenkens (Facing the wrong way): "I say plankton goes." Chris: "I have 9 marshmallows on my plate, if you don't get one, you are eliminated. The first one goes to Manray." Manray: "Obviously." "Then we have Karen, Mermaid Man, Barnicle Boy." The three come up and collect their marshmallows. "No Name, Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, Patrick." Plankton gulps. "The final marshmallow goes to ..........................................................................." CC Plankton: He's so gone." CC Karen: "I hated voting him off, but it was the best thing to do." "......................................................................... Plankton. Old Man Jenkens, you are the second one gone." Old Man Jenkens: "Oh well." Old Man Jenkens goes to board the boat ,but misses and lands in the water. Chris: "The rest of you are safe, for now." Manray: "Plankton, Karen how about you two form an aliense with me to make it to the final 3." Karen & Plankton: "Sure." CC Karen: "Yes! Now I can win this game." Category:Fan Fiction